


The Devil’s Son and The Hunter’s Daughter

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: Dean’s eighteen year old daughter has been dating Crowley’s nineteen year old son.  Things change with a pregnancy scare.





	The Devil’s Son and The Hunter’s Daughter

She was pacing back and forth on her front porch

I pulled up slinging gravel in my Daddy’s Ford

She cried all the way to Johnson’s store

I kept the motor running and parked by the door

You sat on your front porch. You couldn’t believe this had happened. You stood up and started pacing. Your father was going to kill you! He was going to kill him. Screw it, you were both dead. And he knew Death himself, he’d just send him. He pulled up in that stupid ford pickup. You jumped in the passenger seat and burst out crying. He reached over and grabbed your hand, “Y/N it’s going to be ok. Everything will work out.” You scoffed, “Really, really Charles everything will be ok? You do realize who my dad is right?” He laughed, “I’m not scared of your old man dollface. Beside mine can take yours out no problem.” You chuckled, “You do realized how many times he’s tried that and failed,right? This is stupid. We were stupid.” Charles laughed, “Sweetie Dean Winchester does not scare me.”

When he pulled up to Johnson’s Store you wiped a tear away and jumped out of the truck. He kept the engine running and parked by the door to wait for you. You ran inside and went straight for the pregnancy test. You looked around to make sure nobody was looking, then you shoved the test in your pocket. Sure you could have paid for it, but you couldn’t risk the chance that the guy at the counter would tell your father or your uncle. It was a small town, everyone knew you, and both your father and uncle came into this store alot. You calmly walked back out the door and jumped into the truck, “Go Charles.” He looked at you, “You’re not just gonna take it here?” You rolled your eyes, “ I just stole it and usually when you commit a crime you don’t stick around.” He nodded, “So, um, where to?” You sighed, “We can go to my place. My Dad and Uncle Sam are both on a case.”

Yeah I was foolish and wild

she was classic and regal

we were fresh out of school, both barely legal

we were young and on fire and just couldn’t wait

six weeks in, she was three weeks late

Charles pulled up to your house and parked. He turned around pinning you to the seat as he passionately kissed you. You pushed him away, “Really Charles. Isn’t that what got us in this situation.” He laughed, “Mhm. But baby you look so damn sexy right now.” You laughed as you pulled him closer, “Mmm, and you look so sexy too, but let’s just get this over with please.” He smiled that damn smile of his, “Ok baby. Let’s get this done. Then you’re mine.” You jumped out of the truck and headed into the house. You were on your way to the bathroom when your phone rang. It was your dad. Your picked it up, “Hi daddy.” Dean smiled on the other end. You were the best thing Dean Winchester had ever done in his life, “Hi sweetheart. How are you?” You frowned slightly looking down at the test in your hand. “I’m fine daddy. How’s the hunt going?” He rolled his eyes. It’d been a hard one, and Sam was being extra bitchy, “It’s going sweetheart. We’ll be home sometime tomorrow. I love you.” You smiled, “I love you too daddy. Tell Uncle Sammy. I love him too.” He hung up and a tear rolled down your eyes. It was a combination of being scared and worried.

You shut the bathroom door and set the test on the counter. You closed your eyes and your memories took you away, back to the bowling alley where you first meet Charles. He smiled that damn smile of his and walked towards you, “Well hello love. What brings you here?” You blushed and looked down at your feet, “Just hanging out with some friends.” He smirked and held out his hand, “Name’s Charles. What’s yours, princess?” You blushed again, “My name is Y/N Winchester.” He smirked, “A Winchester huh? I’ve heard some things about Winchesters.” You sighed and started to walk away. He’d just turn around and run like the rest of them. Charles reached out and grabbed your arm stopping you, “Whoa princess where ya going?” You sighed, “You’re just gonna run. They always run. Oh no your dad is Dean Winchester, I’m gone. Not even hunters will date me.” He rubbed his hand up your arm, “Don’t worry about it. Your daddy doesn’t scare me doll.”

There was an instant connection, and now six weeks in, you were three weeks late. You sighed as you sat down and grabbed the test. This was it. This little stick would give you all the answers you needed. You placed it between your legs and peed. Then you placed the stick back on the counter. Three minutes now. 

You remembered the first time Charles kissed you. It was the best kiss you’d ever had. It took your breath away. He smiled down at you, “Are you ok princess?” You nodded your head, “Mhm, I’m good.”

one means none and we’re home free

two means three and a diamond ring

yeah i wonder what fate is gonna decide

we’re just sittin around waiting on two pink lines

sitting around waiting on two pink lines

You walked out of the bathroom and Charles looked up at you, “Did you take it?” You nodded. He frowned, “Now we wait right.” You frowned again, “Mhm.” 

Your phone rang again. You looked down at the caller id. It was your dad’s face. Charles shook his head, “Don’t answer that love.” You looked up at him, “I have to. He’ll send Cas to check on me if I don’t.” You slide the green phone symbol over to answer.

“Hi daddy. What’s up? Didn’t I just talk to you less than an hour ago.” He laughed, “You did, but it seemed like something was bothering you. Are you ok sweetheart?” You gulped. The jig was up. He could always read you like an open book, “No I’m ok Daddy. Just a little sleepy. You know summer time. All the parties…been staying up to late.” Dean spoke sternly, “Oh, well you go to bed early tonight and the rest of the week. I don’t care if it’s the party of the summer.” You rolled your eyes, “Yes daddy.” Sammy laughed in the background. You heard him say, “Dean that was the rolled eye ‘Yes daddy.’” Dean chuckled, “Goodnight princess.”

yeah her Daddy’s gonna kill me and that’s a fact

maybe we’ll just leave town and never come back

or I could stand there and tell him

face him like a man

oh who am I kidding, he’ll never understand

Charles held you tight, “So let me get this straight. One means none and we’re home free, and two means three and a diamond ring?That is if your daddy doesn’t kill me.” You laughed, “Thought you weren’t scared of my father Charles MacLeod?” He chuckled, “You’re right. I’m not. I should just stand there and tell him, face him like a man. Oh who am I kidding he’ll never understand. Let’s just leave town and never come back.” You giggled, “Mhm just like your father.” He pinned you to the wall and kissed you passionately, “What did I tell you about that?” Your eyes flicked to a darker more lustful color of green, “Maybe that was the point Chuckie baby.” He growled deeply. He hated being called Chuckie. You smirked. Then the timer went off.

hot summer nights, whispering her name

under the blanket by the river bank

hearts beating fast we never thought twice

but she pulled me close and i held on tight

A memory grabbed you again. You and Charles were parked in his Ford pickup by the river bank. He jumped out and laid a blanket down in the bed of the truck. You jumped out and into the bed, smiling at him. He crawled up next to you with another blanket. You knew he was a demon and his father was the King of Hell but you didn’t care. He leaned over you his hand sliding slowly up your leg and under your skirt. It was a hot summer night. He whispered into your ear, “Y/N are you sure you’re ready for this?” You nodded your head and pulled him closer, kissing him passionately. His hand found your center and looped around your panties. They moved through your folds until he found your clit which he started circling slowly. You moaned softly as you arched your back diagonally into him. With his free hand he grabbed the hem of your pink sundress and lifted it over your head throwing it to the other side of the truck.

He nipped down your jawline until he reached your neck then he bit down hard. He inserted two fingers, deep inside your center curving them just right to hit your g-spot. He pulled back and quickly striped himself of his clothes. hen he removed your panties. He lined up his cock with your entrance and slammed into you causing you to moan out. You wrapped your legs around him tightly as he slammed into you harder. You scratched down his back as he bit into your neck. Your pussy clenched around his cock milking it for every last drop. He rammed into you harder and faster. You nipped at his bottom lip. “Charles I’m gonna come.” He smirked at you, “Come for me princess.” You gripped his shoulders tightly as you came hard on his cock. He rammed into a few more times before he was spilling his essence deep inside you. You clung onto each other tightly as the both of you came down from your highs.

when the moment of truth finally comes

she gives me a look and then comes undone

she says looks like we’re lucky

someone’s smiling down

she grabs her coat and says see ya around

You shook the memory from your head. You walked into the bathroom and took one look at the little stick then frowned. Two pink lines. You sighed. Charles couldn’t know. If he didn’t know then your dad wouldn’t know that the baby was his, and he wouldn’t die. You walk out of the bathroom and smile at him, “Looks like we’re lucky. Someone’s smiling down.” You grab your coat and head out the door, “See you around.” You left him standing in your living room. You jumped into your car and sped away. You came back home a few hours later and he was long gone. But your father and uncle were home. The second you stepped out of your car your father had wrapped you in a tight hug. You hugged him back, “Daddy come on you’re gonna squeeze me to death.” It wasn’t long before Sammy had his arms wrapped tightly around you as well. “Omg guys your gonna squeeze the baby out of me. Shit.” Dean pulled back and looked at you, “What did you just say princess?” You frowned, “Nothing Daddy. I didn’t say anything.” Sammy looked at you with concern, “How long?” You sighed, “I just found out today.”

yeah these days the rabbit doesn’t die

you just sit around waiting on two pink lines

praying that fate is on your side

sitting around waiting on two pink lines

sitting around waiting on two pink lines

 

It was six months later when you seen Charles MacLeod again. You were sitting outside on the porch when his truck pulled up. You jumped up, and waddled down the stairs. He pulled the truck to a stop and got out. He took one look at you and turned and punched the truck, “What the fuck, Y/N? You told me you weren’t pregnant.” You sighed, “What are you doing here Charles. My dad is here.” He grabbed your arms roughly, “I don’t care about your dad doll. I care about us and this little demon growing in your belly.” Sam and Dean rushed out of the house. Dean pulled him off of you, “Get your hands off my kid.” Charles’ eyes flicked black, “Make me Winchester. That’s my kid growing in her belly.” Sam gave you a look and you looked down to your feet mouthing, “sorry”. Dean punched him in the face, “My daughter would never sleep with scum like you.” Charles laughed, “That’s prince scum to you buddy.” Dean glared at him, “What are you talking about?” Charles smirked, “Let me introduce myself. Charles MacLeod at your service.” Dean turned and looked at you, “Crowley’s son. Really?” You shrugged your shoulders, “I love the stupid idjit.” Charles took out a knife and stabbed Dean in the stomach then grabbed you and threw you in the truck speeding away.


End file.
